Secret Of The Heart
by anon azure
Summary: There are things that needed to be said… Instead of keeping it inside… Summary sucks...


**:._Secrets Of The Heart_.:**

**A **

**Tsubasa Chronicle **

**Fanfiction**

'**KuroFai'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsuabsa although I wish I did…**

**Summary: There are things that needed to be said… Instead of keeping it inside…**

**=+-XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo-+=**

…**:KuroFai:...**

It was after the incident in the country of Celes. The memories of the battle that took place there were still fresh in the mind of the travelers that were now resting in the castle in Nihon. The country where their companion Kurogan lives, _his homeland_. The benighted night was accompanied by a gentle breeze. It eased the tension of the travelers before the final battle they knew would soon come.

The brunette teenager and the bunny-like creature stayed in one room resting to gather their strength. Most people of the country were in their beds sleeping, dreaming of nice things, and the lives they must continue to live at daybreak. While the beautiful pink flowers of a tree known as _'Sakura'_ rained it's petals down the country.

**...:Fai:...**

Despite the fact that it was nighttime, meaning everyone, or at least _normal_ people should be sound asleep in their beds. One remained awake in the cold night. He stood outside the rock garden and watched as the pink petals flow over the country at the same time scanned the country. It was a beautiful country, warm and welcoming. People were kind and lived with happiness in their homes together families. Something he_ lost_…

He looked over at the glittering stars as he couldn't help nut remember his homeland that no longer existed. He never actually cared about living anyway. He _was_ living a life with a curse and empty smiles and fake laughter, a mask that he refused to remove…

Until a certain ninja was able to see through his lies and fake smiles. The fact of someone being able to see through his façade scared him. But nonetheless, he continued his acts. All he wanted was to _never_ return to the world he was from. He _never_ wanted to get close to anyone. He _never wanted_ anyone to get hurt _because of him_. He really didn't care if he was to drop dead at anywhere at any time. It would've been better actually, since his birth was cursed and caused a lot of death at his own world. To be completely honest, he would never have fought any enemies and allowed his foes to kill him. However, a certain man didn't allow him to have his ways…

Twice he almost lost his life… Twice he didn't care about losing it... However, twice he was saved by the same person. He hated the man for saving him the first time. But, during the second time, he was thankful, and for one in his life. He was glad he was _alive_…

…**:Kurogane:…**

True that it was rather late, and he was suppose to be sleeping for the upcoming battle. But, he could find no comfort enough to make him sleep. He touched his brand new metallic arm, the metal was cold against the night breeze. But he didn't mind, he traced from his arm to his finger tips. He sighed as he practiced to curl his fingers trying to get use to the feeling…

He turned to look at the night sky from his rather large window and thought about _his and his companions_' journey together. At first it was with great annoyance that he had to be sent away with random strangers, and to embark on a journey to gather something he wasn't a part of. His companions were… _strange_ was the best word to describe how he first thought of them. A boy who was determined to help a girl recover her memories. Plus creature that looked like a talking pork-bun. Or rather _it is_ a talking pork-bun. _Plus_ a damn mage that wouldn't stop calling him nicknames and smile that _fake smile_. The type of person he hated the most. It was _hell_… Or so he _thought_…

He smiled at his thoughts as he remembered the crazy places they would sometimes land in. Not to mention the crazy people they've met on the way. But despite this fact, the grew closer to their so-called_family_ as the mage would put it. He would've done everything to protect them. Especially a certain blonde mage whom almost died, twice. For some reason, he just couldn't let him die, despite the fact that the said mage practically annoyed him to death…

He heard a series of footsteps from below and decided to take a look from his window. There, he saw the person who was currently in his thoughts. The reason why the mage was up? He didn't know, but he decided to find out. It was better than sitting still in a large room alone until dawn…

…**:KuroFai:...**

The blonde man stood his the garden with his eyes closed feeling the breeze as it blew through his hair and clothes. The sounds of rustling leaves and singing crickets made him forget all his troubles. Until he heard steps from behind him, he opened his eyes revealing his golden eye, before he smiled at the man a few feet away from him.

"Good evening Kuro-sama… What are you doing up so late at night?"

"I could very well ask you the same thing…"

The vampire only smiled as he turned to look back at the scenery bestowed upon him. He took deep breath and he could sense the other as the ninja stood beside him.

"I was just looking at Kuro-rin's homeland… It's so beautiful here and so peaceful…"

"Hnn…"

"I like it here… I hope when this… All of this is over… I'd be able to find a place such as this one…"

"You could stay here you know…" Kurogane said quietly but Fai heard otherwise.

"Hehehe… But then Kuro-myu would be irritated with me being here…" Fai said half truth and half lie. To be honest he would loved to stay…

"I can manage… I guess… And I'll just have to adapt to the fact that if you stay… You and Tomoyo-hime would be planning my torture for the rest of my life…" the shinobi said rather seriously. Fai could only stare with surprise in his eyes.

"I don't want to trouble Kuro-chi… You've already done so much for me…"

Fai said sadly but true. After what Kurogane had done. Almost dying when he sliced of his right arm causing so much blood lost. He didn't want the raven-haired man to endanger his life any longer _because of him_.

"Idiot"

"Eh?"

"I said I wouldn't mind… And beside you can't live without me… I'm your bait remember…" Fai was shock to say the least. Kurogane had been so insistent on him staying, for a reason he didn't know. But he would find out soon enough.

"Hyuu… Will Kuro-pup miss me if I leave?"

"W-What?"

"Nya… Kuro-nii's been so insistent on me staying… Is it because Kuro-sama will miss me? Or are you worried about me? Kuro-daddy is so sweet it makes me so happy…" Fai said gleefully, and successfully making the ninja fume up a bit.

He launched to hug the bigger man, expecting he'd be feeling sore from the fall as he knew the other would eventually evade like always. The fall he expected never came. Instead he was caught by two strong arms and felt the other's heartbeat close to his ears. Fai blushed furiously questionable of the other's actions, he tried to push the other away only making the other embrace him tighter.

"What _if_ I said I _would_ miss you… And that I _would_ be worried about you if you leave?"

"Kuro… gane…" Kurogane was surprise, for the fact that Fai never called him properly until it was a serious matter. Maybe this situation was a bit serious. He expected the blonde to try his luck and push him away again. However, instead of being pushed away, two slender arms secured themselves at his back grabbing the loose clothe tightly.

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean… Or it'll just hurt if they were lies…" Fai said with his voice shaky.

"Hmph… Unlike you… I intend to keep my word… And I _don't_ lie…" as Kurogane said that. The hands over his back clenched tighter on his clothes. Kurogane watched him as Fai slowly placed both his hands over Kurogane's chest. Then Fai slowly looked up, meeting the tanned man's face. Now they were looking at each other golden met ruby at their gaze.

"Then promise me, Kuro-sama… That when this is all over… You won't forget what you said right now…" Fai aid his voice low and almost _desperate_. Kurogane sighed and showed the mage a smile he rarely showed anyone. It was small and faint, but it was still a smile.

"Alright… I promise… Fai…" the ex-mage's eyes widen as he heard his name, or at least his alias of a name being called. He bowed slightly so no his forehead was resting on the other's chest, hearing the other's heartbeat once more making his own heart skipping a few beats.

"Kuro-nii…"

"Hm?"

"Why do you want me to stay?" at this question Kurogane didn't answer. He just suddenly released Fai from his embrace and turned to face the direction back towards the castle. Fai was confused and saddened by the sudden gesture. He was surprise when he heard a muffled grunt from the shinobi.

"Alright… Let's make a deal… We're going to face the guy behind all of these happenings in a few hours… Promise me you _won't_ die, and we'll come back to this very same place after the battle… Then I'll tell you why… But, if you die… I won't forgive you…"

Fai was frozen in shock at the moment, but as he recovered a few moments later, he immediately agreed. Kurogane looked at him a faint blush can easily be seen but Fai decided to stop teasing the ninja for today.

"Get to bed mage… We've got a big battle to prepare for…"

"Yes sir!" Fai said cheerful racing Kurogane inside the castle and went to his own room. Kurogane went in his own room in hopes to rest for awhile before the battle.

At dawn Kurogane went to see Tomoyo-hime to get his sword and have it blessed. Kurogane after the sword getting blessed, swore under his true name to Tomoyo-hime as his master. Oblivious about the other's presence at the other side of the door.

Later that day Syaoran, Kurogane and Fai left the country of Nihon for the long awaited and inevitable battle…

…**:KuroFai:...**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………

…**2 weeks later…**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………

…**:KuroFai:...**

The battle took longer than anyone anticipated. They were gone for a week and three days from Nihon, and when then returned Fai's eye were restored to their original state. But both he and Kurogane were too tired to face anyone. Both were also too tired to for story telling about what happened during the battle with Fei Wong Reed.

Both laid down in their own rooms. Kurogane in his usual room and Fai in the room that he former inhabited before the battle. Both were staring at the ceiling. Both remembered that night before the battle, both remembered the resplendent stars overhead in the blacken sky, and the sakura petals from its' branches to settle on the ground.

…**:Fai:...**

The afternoon breeze settled and once again blew sakura petals to fall upon the unmoving ground. Fai was once again, in the same rock garden where he and Kurogane last spoke before the battle. He saw how beautiful the country was during the night. It was a much lovelier sight at this time of the day he decided as he continued to look past the towns and unto the unknown horizons of the foreign land.

He truly meant what he said before. That he would love to find a home as wonderful as this one. He turned his attention towards a window, which he knew too well, to whose room it belonged to. He wondered if the dark man remembered that night they shared, underneath the illuminated glow of the full moon and stars as their witnesses. As sadness filled his heart as he recalled what he heard during the first few hours before their departure.

"The promise of a servant to his master… Under his true name…" he said quietly as he bowed his head to look at the ground beneath his feet…

…**:Kurogane:...**

He watched the day go by from his room and thought about the things that _happened_ and things that _were about to happen_. He wondered how much it would change his current life style. He remembered in battle that the _fake _Syaoran returned Fai's eye, returning Fai's magic and neglected the vampire blood that once flowed within him.

Some part of his he was a bit _disappointed_ that Fai didn't need to depend on him for his life. The mage had his power back, therefore the mage was able to transport himself to different dimensions on his own. He only tagged along to Nihon to thank Tomoyo-hime for her generosity. For some reason Kurogane hated that fact. He sat up from his bed and saw the blond mage with his head bowed his bangs covering his eyes. Kurogane took one last deep breath before going down to where the last had talked.

"It's now or never…" he told himself as he opened the door leading to the rock garden. He stared at the slender figure in front of him.

…**:KuroFai:...**

Fai lifted his head as he heard the opening of doors. His original sapphire eyes met the man's ruby-red ones. Fai watched as Kurogane made his ways towards him. He smiled half-heartedly towards the darker man and he knew the ninja could tell he was _half-faking_ it. Because Kurogane's lips frowned as he saw the smile.

"Hey Kuro-chi…"

"Why are you smiling that smile…"

"Nothing really…"

"… Tell me the truth…" Fai only lowered his head for his eyes to be hidden by his hair.

"… Kuro-nii… I just wanna know the answer you promised me once we returned… Well, we're here… And as you can see I'm alive and well…" he said in a low voice, any human would barely hear but Kurogane heard it anyway.

"Fine… But I want you to listen well… Cause… I'll only say this _once_…" Kurogane said as he stood once again on the same spot he stood with Fai that night, he avoided Fai's look and gazed upon his land he calls _home_. Fai nodded and followed Kurogane's gesture and looked upon the land as well. He heard the other take a deep breath before he finally spoke…

"That night you asked me… Why I wanted you to stay correct?"

"Yes…"

"The reason is probably the same as the reason why I saved you… More than once…"

"What are you saying exactly Kuro-rin?"

"I believe that you're _important_ to me… Despite the teasing and the lies and fake smiles… I think your _too_ important to me… That I couldn't bear the thought of losing you…"

"Make it clearer Kuro-myu…"

"I think… No… I suppose… I'm possibly… Questionably… Suggestively… Uh…"

"JUST TELL HIM ALREADY! SHEESH!"

Both Fai and Kurogane turned to see a Souma and a Tomoyo looking through a window. Souma probably the one who shouted at the worst possible moment. While Tomoyo pushed Souma's head down making her disappear from the sight of the open window.

"OH DON'T MIND HER KUROGANE… PLEASE GO ONE…" Tomoyo said waving her hand in the gesture for them to continue while she also restrained Souma from resurfacing to view.

Kurogane was dumbfounded at the sudden audience. Fai chuckled at the sudden development. Recovering from the shock. Kurogane's anger was boiling at the two eavesdropping girls overhead.

"WHO TOLD YOU TO WATCH ANYWAY?!" Kurogane shouted, only making Souma get up and reply.

"IF YOU WEREN'T SO SLOW WE WOULD'NT _BE_ WATCHING!" Tomoyo made Souma disappear again before apologizing to Kurogane once more then closing the window.

Kurogane sighed heavily and rubbed his temples in attempt to relax. But the sudden laughter that came from Fai made him more relax than his normal temple rubbing routine.

"I'm sorry… Kuro-rin… hehe... Your home is so pleasant and princess is just too funny and cute… No wonder you like her…"

"HUH?!"

"Oops… It slipped…"

"What do you mean like her? I don't like her… Well at least not like _that_… What made you say that?"

"Eh… You see… I'm sorry… I overheard the swear you made to her before we departed to Fei Wong's place…"

"And you think I like her because of… _That_?"

"Well… Yeah?" Kurogane starred at Fai for a few moments before he laughed. A _laughed_, yes a _laugh_, he _laughed_ **alright**. It shocked Fai, but in a few short seconds the laugh of the ninja ended. He looked at Fai with something warm in his eyes as he cupped Fai's cheeks.

"I did that because I owe her for saving my life when I was younger… And I only thought of her as a princess I serve if not my _annoying _little sister…"

"HEY I'M NOT _THAT_ ANNOYING!" this time it was Tomoyo who shouted and Souma turn to pull her back in and close the window. Both Kurogane and Fai sweat-dropped and Kurogane swore he'd make those two pay for ruining this moment.

"… Anyway… The reason I want you to stay and the reason I saved you… Not just because I couldn't stand losing you… But because… _I love you_…"

Kurogane realizing what he said blushed then turned away from Fai in attempt to make his blush go away. Stomping on the poor ground was no help either. He heard sobbing noise from behind him and he turned around, and he saw Fai crying, for the _first time_. Kurogane watched as Fai tried to wipe his tears away only having them rewetted by his uncontrollable tears. He lifted his head for Kurogane to see his genuine and true smile. Kurogane smile in return making Fai launch at him, Kurogane catching him perfectly and both held each other in a tight embrace. Kurogane's hands around his waist and Fai's arms over his neck.

"Can you say it again… Kuro-sama?"

"What part of your brain doesn't understand when I said _'I'll only say this once'_?"

"Pwetty Pweassseee…" Fai said making a cute _puppy-dog-pout_. Which scared Kurogane because he couldn't say no, and he knows the mage is gonna use it against him. Oh well, at least he finally said what needed to be said…

"I love you… Fai…"

"I love you too… Kurogane…"

With that said they shared a kiss, filled with their passion for the other. No lies, just whole truths, their memories about what they have been through will stay always…

**Meanwhile…**

"I told you it'll take him about ten minutes to confess Tomoyo-hime…"

"My, my… I lost… Oh well, a lost is a lost…"

"I'm glad he finally admitted it though…"

"True… Come Souma, much is to be done…"

"Eh? What do you mean Tomoyo-hime?"

"Well… We must prepare for the wedding of my strongest warrior am I correct?"

"Yes ma'am!"

**The End**

**=+-XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo-+=**

**Anon Notes… Wow I finished this in one sitting… From 2 in the morning and I finished it at 6 in the morning… However I couldn't upload it immediately for, the internet died and I had to wait till it was up and running again… Oh well… PLEASE REVIEW… (^_^)**


End file.
